


Nightmares?

by Dreamreaper



Category: ItaSasu - Fandom
Genre: AU?, Fluff, Incest?, M/M, brother's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamreaper/pseuds/Dreamreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Sasuke in the afterlife having nightmares about being alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystal-tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krystal-tsuki).



> Shinki means the holy sword if I'm not mistaken.

Your hands... Softest in the world. Strongest in the world. The only safe place in the world is within the sweet barrier of your arms... The only one happy place. The only place I belong to. I'm burying my face into the white skin of your chest hiding from everything and everyone. U're in my arms as well... I'm tightening my grip to be sure U're here... Your silky locks are under my cheek. I'm kissing it lightly. It still smells with forest, smoke and blood. And with your musk perfume too. Or maybe I'm imagining things?.. But the shadow of battles is always around U. Around sweet, and tender, and homy U... It's not scary. Especially when U hold me like this. It just underlines your perfection. Like Rum and salt underlines the taste of sweet coffee... U know... Once I heard a fairytale about the most beautiful princess. Her mother saw the raven and drops of the blood on the snow and wished for her child to be as flawless as this picture... This child is definitely U. Black for your silky locks, white for your velvet skin, red for your merciless eyes... Merciless?.. Yes, I know U could be like this... I wonder how the hell your enemies were able to fight back after seeing your beauty?! If U'd attack me I'd have just collapsed immediately from the mixture of fear and amazement... Just like that time... That time?! What exactly THAT TIME??.. It's cold... Dark... Where?... Itachi!!!!!!!  
*****************************  
I jumped up from the sheets and froze for some minutes fighting with the painful urge to cry. I can't. That's impossible to miss this traitor. I definitely can't be longing for his embrace that badly. I must miss mom and dad... I have to feel sorry for my clan... Who am I lying to?.. They never gave a fuck about me. I was a shame. A burden. Always in his shadow... But the truth was... I never ever wanted to leave this shadow... I liked the feeling of loosing against him... Cause I liked to see him like that - a bit guilty and a bit sorry and wishing to give me some sweet compensation.  
...I guess I'll be mad at myself for these thoughts after waking up completely... But now, drifting between the dream, nightmare and reality, I can't reject it. I'd forgive U for killing everyone. I can't forgive U for leaving me alone. I'd go with U anywhere... Deep inside I always knew I had noone but U in the world. Only U could accept me like that... With all my wishes and feelings to U. That time still childish but absolutely not innocent already... If only U'd say U killed them to make us stay together forever... If only U'd take me with U... Am I a monster?.. With such thoughts?.. May be I am... But so are U. U must kill me. I must kill U. That's ok. I won't ever be able to win against U. No matter how hard I try I won't become equal to U... U're too perfect. Still perfect. U know, nii-san, I hate U. I'll definitely beat U up next time... I'll slap U in the face finally and tell U everything: how much I hate U and how deep U hurt me and... How lonely it is without U... And how I always feel your arms around me falling asleep. And how I desperately want to reassure myself it's an awful nightmare - to dream about U touching me. But deep inside I hope to see this nightmare again and again every night...  
**********************  
-Sasuke!!..  
Your voice... How realistic... Feeling of your soft warm skin. The weight of your body over mine... Your fingers tracing my face... I fell asleep... Ok. I know there are dreams where U don't know if U are sleeping or not. Not gonna open my eyes. Definitely not. Just... Touch me more. U're my shinobi-no-kami. Make me your shinki... This way U'll touch me everyday. U'll take me to battles and bring me home... And wash the blood of our enemies away from me... Nii-san...  
-SASUKE!! S-A-S-U-K-E!!!! WAKE UP!  
Nii-san stop shrugging me like that! Isn't it clear I don't want to wa..  
*******************************  
"Nii-san?.." - dry throat barely lets me to make a sound. I'm clinging to U like to dear life. Almost violently. Am I crying?.. I don't really know. But your soft lips are touching my face as if wiping away the tears. Like U used to do as long as I remember... Your hands are tracing my skin soothingly.  
-Sasuke, did U have a bad dream?  
I'm nodding pensively pecking your lips: "That's not a big deal... Just a nightmare about being alive again..."  
U're stroking my hair (shit, how much I love this caring gesture of yours!) and kissing my forehead reassuringly. That very spot U used to poke with your fingers...  
-Wanna tell me?  
I don't. That's really not a big deal but I have absolutely no wish to ruin the mood - your voice, the warmth of your skin, your breath on my face had already wrapped me into the blanket of lazy happiness. I'm poking your forehead with a smirk:"I'm sorry Itachi. Maybe next time..." U're snorting and pulling me closer into the embrace:"Stupid little brother..." U know... When U hold me like this it sounds sweeter then anything else in the world...


End file.
